Resurrection
by Cathartic Trance
Summary: Van Helsing goes to the future in search of a vampire that carries Anna's soul within her. A little AUOOC. Full summary inside. I forgot to add da 2nd chap. Now available, tho.
1. Full Summary

**Information for fanfic**

Before you read the fanfiction, you should read this summary and information.

**Title:** Resurrection

**Rating: **T (originally PG-13) for descriptive violence, very mild coarse language, references to stripclubs etc., and mature subject matter

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Aspects: **OOC sometimes, crosses over with Underworld characters, Alternate Universe

**Summary:** Van Helsing has mourned for Anna's death for far too long. When Carl makes a machine that could change all of that, Van Helsing immediately takes that opportunity and goes to the _future_. With the help of Carl, his machine, a few vampires and a couple of helpful people, Van Helsing just might be able to bring back his beloved Anna.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_She's dead…" Carl said in disbelief. He staggered backwards and just stared at the scene before him. Van Helsing was still a werewolf. He only realized that he killed someone important afterwards. He killed Anna. He killed his love. He then grabbed hold of the syringe that held the antidote that was injected into him and he yanked it out of his abdomen._

_Gently lifting Anna from the couch she lay lifelessly on, he howled mournfully. That howl became a human cry of sadness and pain as he transformed back into his human body. Van Helsing looked into Anna's face. Her face grew cold and pale and he knew that she was forever gone._

_The victory of killing Dracula was dimmed by this event. Why did she have to die? Why couldn't she live with him for all eternity? It just didn't seem fair. It didn't seem right. She didn't deserve to die. She deserved to live, of course. She was a strong, independent woman that he was appealed to… and she was dead._

_Following Anna's mournful death was a cremation. Van Helsing brought her to the sea for this occasion. Carl blessed her and then let Van Helsing let the torch's fire light the pyre. As he did this, he and Carl saw the Frankenstein monster row away from them and to a new life._

_A new life… that's it. He needed to get a new life. But he couldn't. As the Left Hand of God, he could not abandon his duty. He needed to stay and vanquish the evil on this earth. That's what he was put on earth for and that's what he must do forever… no matter how much he wanted to stop._

_He turned around to face the sea his beloved so desperately wished to see. That's when he noticed a face smiling down on him. It was Anna and her family. They welcomed her to heaven and gathered round her to thank her. She looked at him once again and smiled. The scene disappeared and only her face was seen. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she gave Van Helsing one last smile before she faded away._

'_Don't worry, Anna. You'll be happy. I'll find you again someday. This I promise. For now, stay in heaven and be happy.' Van Helsing vowed to himself and to Anna._


	3. Michael's Death

**Chapter 1: Michael's Death**

Selene and Michael ran. The vampires and lycans grew more powerful over the years. Alone, Michael, even in his vampire/ lycan state, couldn't defeat them. The vampires grew wings once again and were not so easily defeated by bullets, swords or any other weapon, as a matter of fact. It was as if the vampires of the olden days came back. The almost truly immortal vampires that could only be defeated by a stake through the heart, holy water or a holy cross. Only difference was that they wouldn't die of sunlight and that their own species striking them through the heart or brain was another way of death.

The lycans grew stronger, too. They changed form more quickly and their jaws and swiftness became more enhanced. The lycans and the vampires united for only this occasion. This occasion being the hunt for Selene and Michael. Michael was the primary target. The two species wanted the abomination dead. Once Lucian died, the lycans seemed to not have any intention of a crossbreed any longer.

"_I knew this would happen, but I never thought that they would join forces." Selene had confessed before she and Michael began their escape._

"_Don't worry, they won't be able to defeat me. I'll protect you." Michael said._

"_You don't get it! They have grown stronger! We both know that! You won't enhance your strength because it has already reached its maximum peak; it cannot go any further than what it is now! Haven't you noticed that I have strengthened, too? I can grow wings and, in case you haven't noticed, I cannot die so easily any longer. Loss of blood will not harm me anymore." Selene lectured. She was right though._

_Michael sighed and muttered, "I know…" but before they could say anything else, they sensed them coming._

The two clans became reckless now. They would attempt to kill Selene and Michael right in the middle of the city. The citizens would be in the middle of it all. News reports were spreading madly throughout the nation. No one was safe… that was for sure.

Selene flew rapidly as Michael ran right under her. They barely dodged the bloodthirsty clans as they attempted to escape for the third time. This was the last group of hunters left and Marcus decided to come this time. The luck of Selene and Michael lessened each attempt and they had a feeling that they wouldn't escape this time.

Innocent people were killed in the hunt and others watched from their windows terrified of the scene below. Some at top apartments heard heavy lycan steps run accros their roof.

"You won't be able to escape, this time, Selene and Michael!" Marcus yelled from the lead. He jetted towards the two and slashed at Michael. He barely missed. He then increased speed and flew ahead of Selene and Michael. Half of the mob behind them flew ahead as well and another few flew overhead. The lycans ran on the rooftops and had the perfect skill to jump the two hunted. Selene and Michael were trapped.

They stopped, knowing that there was no other way out than to kill. They knew that they wouldn't succeed, but it was worth a try. Michael wildly slashed and pummeled various vampires and lycans as Selene did the same. She shot several silver bullets at a few lycans, too.

"You know that you won't survive! Why do you try to do something that you know will never happen?" Marcus yelled over the commotion. He laughed maniacally and he just waited. He knew that the two fugitives wouldn't be able to prevail. And if they did, they would be too tired to fight him, so they would be an easier target for him.

A few vampires surrounded Michael and attacked at the same time. Their claws and fangs gleamed in the sunlight. Michael jumped and unsheathed his sharp claws and did a full 360 degree slice. The vampires were easily killed, but just then, a lycan from the rooftop came hurtling down and landed right on top of the Vampire/ Lycan. Michael yelled out in pain as it dug its claws into his back. He grabbed the lycan's head and twisted it swiftly so that its neck would snap and cause paralysis or death. Either way, the lycan would be useless.

Selene shot the lycans and slashed the vampires, but she tired quicker than Michael. Another vampire screeched and tackled her. They were knocked out of the air and ended up tussling on the street. The other vampire was on top.

"It's a shame that you have to die, Selene." It said mockingly before striking at her.

Selene craned her neck so that the claw drove into the asphalt and she rolled the other vampire over.

"No, it's a shame that _you_ have to die!" she cried as she dug drove her already bloody claws right into the vampires heart. Blood sputtered out of its mouth and its eyes became white and lifeless.

The battle went on for a few hours and corpses of dead vampires and lycans lay on the street. Selene and Michael were tiring though and they knew that their defeat would come soon.

Only a few vampires were left. Selene took care of most of them, but only two was left besides Marcus. The vampire pummeled the blood-covered Selene to the ground. The blood on Selene wasn't her own though. It was the blood of the vampires and lycans that she had so ruthlessly killed.

"Bye-bye, Selene!" The vampire cackled just before driving its claw through Selene's stomach, but that couldn't kill her.

Selene let out a blood-curling scream but the wound quickly healed just before she killed the opposing vampire by driving _her _claw into its heart. Selene rose from the asphalt, but her stomach still hurt. The regeneration hadn't completely healed the pain.

Meanwhile, Michael was battling the last of the lycans. He got clawed at the chest, but wasn't really damaged. He stabbed the opposing lycan through the stomach and yanked his arm upward so that it would damage the heart. Blood was coughed up from the dieing lycan before he completely lost life. Michael dropped the lycan and thought that he had finished all the hunters off. Just then the last vampire (besides Marcus) drove a silver stake through his heart. The two things that would kill him were put together: silver and a stake. He roared out loud in pain just before driving his claw into the vampire's heart. They both died at the same time.

Selene saw this and cried out in anguish. She ran over to her beloved's side.

"No, Michael!" she cried. Tears rolled down her bloody cheeks.

Marcus was impressed by the total massacre and defeat of the only hunting vampires and lycans. He chuckled which turned into a maniacal laugh. Their primary target was killed and the only one left was the traitor, Selene.

"I knew that you couldn't keep that abomination alive!" he exclaimed. He laughed again, which cause the angry fire in Selene to burn the hardest that it ever burned.

"Shut up, you scumbag!" She cried.

Marcus wanted to savor the anguish that Selene was having and wanted her to experience a slow and painful death. He looked at Selene hungrily. She was caressing Michael's lifeless face while silently crying.

She took the stake out of his heart and held onto it. Marcus didn't notice this because he was so caught up in the thought of how to torture Selene. He also didn't notice when Selene cried out, "Damn you!" before hurtling the stake right towards his heart. It stabbed him right then and there… and he was dead.


	4. A Way to Bring her Back

**Chapter 2: A Way to Bring Her Back**

It has been almost a full year since Anna died. During the past months since her death, Van Helsing continued his work. He was pretty depressed during the time, but he never gave up on Anna. Everyday, he would wonder how he could ever see her again. He already asked Carl to find a way to get her back. Since then, he would usually find his friend researching in the library or trying out different failing inventions to help.

They tried voodoo of every culture they could think of, they tried black magic (which was much like the voodoo they tried, just a bit different), they even tried a time portal that was too unstable to use. All these methods failed and it just made Van Helsing hate life even more.

One day though, Carl came bursting through the door to the chambers of Van Helsing. He did this because he found a way that he was so sure of that he'd bet the Vatican on it, even though the Vatican didn't belong to him.

"Gabriel, Gabriel! You need to come to the laboratory!" Carl cried, "I might have found a way to find Anna!" He was shaking Van Helsing's sleeping figure that lay on the floor of all places.

Van Helsing grunted in response and rose from the floor.

"You know, there _is_ a bed." Carl stated when he noticed that his friend was on the floor.

Van Helsing just grunted, again. Carl sighed. This was usually how he responded nowadays. Van Helsing never said a word more than required. There weren't anymore smart-ass remarks, either and that bothered Carl. That was why he desperately helped him to find Anna. He needed the real Van Helsing back.

The two men hurried to the laboratory where Carl usually made his inventions. He showed Gabriel the machine that he so brilliantly designed. It was a metal bed that was hooked to a series of wires. The wires were hooked onto a device with a keyboard and a screen. It closely resembled a computer that looked really, really, really aged, worn out and plain old. The metal bed made Van Helsing nervous. It reminded him of the thing that Dracula strapped his friend, the Frankenstein monster, to.

When Carl noticed the look Van Helsing was giving the bed, he quickly explained to him that it was _not_ intended for electrocution and resurrection of vile vampire children. After that, he explained to Van Helsing _what_ exactly the machine was supposed to do and how to work it.

"It is another version of a time machine and this time, it's stable!" Carl began enthusiastically.

"All you need to do is punch in the year that you want to visit. You do that by using this keyboard device." He explained while showing Van Helsing the keyboard. "Oh yeah, and before that, you need to lie down on the metal bed while I punch in the year." He quickly added.

"The screen is supposed to display any trace of being that may resemble Anna and the resemblance rating. If the screen stays black, then that year is useless." Carl said while gesturing to the black screen. Van Helsing took in all this information and simply nodded.

"The finishing step is to simply punch in the security code and press enter. Then you'll be transported to the wanted year." Carl finished.

"What's the security code for?" Van Helsing inquired.

"You never know. Someone may want to use it for different reasons and I just wanted to be safe." Carl explained. The response he received wasn't even a simple "Oh." It was a simply nod. He sighed again. He really hoped that this would work.

"Did you already find a year?" Van Helsing finally asked. Carl smiled brightly and nodded.

"The year 2004. She's the best that I've found. All the other beings were useless and didn't even have resemblance ratings of over 50." Carl explained.

Van Helsing nodded and made his way to the metal bed. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface. It was cold, but he didn't notice.

"Show me the girl." He ordered. Carl nodded and turned the screen so that it would face Van Helsing. He punched in 2 0 0 4 and the face of a woman that looked very much like Anna. Her face was a little bit paler and her eyes were icy blue. She didn't wear makeup and her hair was short and black. What made her look like his beloved was the look of independence, strong-will and determination in her eyes. She also had a feature to her face that reminded Van Helsing so much of Anna.

He felt a pang in his heart and he looked away. "I'm going to inform the Cardinal. Just prepare the machine." He muttered. Carl nodded and obeyed.

Van Helsing knocked on the Cardinal's door three times.

"Come in, Van Helsing." The Cardinal said from inside the room.

Van Helsing turned the brass knob and entered the Cardinal's room.

"How may I be of service to you?" the Cardinal inquired.

"I'm going to bring Anna back." Van Helsing said simply.

This didn't shock Cardinal Jinette. He knew of the attempts that the monster hunter and his companion made. He knew that all of them failed. But he knew that every attempt is a possible success, so he began to interrogate Van Helsing.

"What are you going to do to bring her back?" Cardinal Jinette asked.

Van Helsing sighed. He didn't want to take long and he knew that this would. He sat down on a red chair and began to explain Carl's invention.

"I'm going to go through time." The famous monster slayer began. The Cardinal nodded and indicated that he should continue.

"Carl has made a time machine that will show me who Anna's soul may reside in." he explained. Before he could continue, the Cardinal interrupted him.

"And to what year are you planning on traveling to?" he interrogated.

"2004." Was Van Helsing's concise reply. At the mention of the grand number, Cardinal Jinette's face hardened.

"You do know that's a couple of millenniums from our time, don't you?" his tone was harsh and held warning within it. Van Helsing simply nodded. The Cardinal sighed and knew that he must let him go. He's surely noticed the depression of Van Helsing and he needed his monster hunter to regain his usual health.

"Go." Was the last thing that the Cardinal said before Van Helsing nodded and hurried to the friar.

"Are you sure that you want to go so far into the future?" Carl asked just to make sure. "Yes, Carl!" Van Helsing repeated for the third time.

Just as the friar began to touch the button that would bring Van Helsing to year 2004, he remembered something important.

"You must remember that this woman may not be what she seems. Anna may be within her, but maybe Anna's soul's simply sleeping inside her. This woman may be a whole different creature." Carl warned.

Van Helsing nodded. "Oh yeah, and before I go… how do I get back?" Van Helsing asked.

"When you've either entirely failed to retrieve Anna or you've gotten her back, then you'll return." Carl replied.

Van Helsing was silent. Carl finally pushed the button. Van Helsing took one last look at the woman on the screen before disappearing through the fourth dimension known as time.

And that was the last that Carl saw his friend for a while…


	5. Escaping the Past Life

**Chapter 3: Escaping the Past Life**

Selene stood over the corpse of the great vampire elder, Marcus. She chuckled as she trembled with fury. _He_ killed Michael, her only loved one. She spat at the elder. Her spit was a mix of blood and saliva which looked disgusting on the dead-white face of Marcus.

Selene looked up and saw a few people staring down from their windows. Throughout the time of being with Michael, she became a little more caring for humans, even though they were such a nuisance. She stared at them for a while before outstretching her wings and taking flight. She would find somewhere else to go. Somewhere where her own species wouldn't hunt her.

She flew to a lake first and rinsed the gore off of her. She grimaced as she flicked off a piece of gut from her shoulder. After that she walked to a library far from where the battle took place. When she walked through an alley near the hunt, she heard police cars, ambulances and other cars stopping by and clearing out the dead bodies. Selene chuckled. If it wasn't for them, the whole city would smell of death and decay.

Once she arrived at the library, she immediately looked for an atlas. As far as she knew, there were vampires all over the world. The news of the "feud between demons" (what the new reporters referred to it as) was spread world-wide, but she hoped that the coven wasn't used by foreign vampires.

The pages of the atlas flipped rapidly as Selene searched for a map of Europe. She decided that she'd go to the far east of Europe, but she needed to have a map. She would go to Romania and try to blend in with the vampires there.

Selene finally found the map and ripped it out. She would have to take a plane there, obviously, even though she was better off flying. Current attraction to the public eye wasn't among her priorities. She made sure no one saw her take out the page before exiting the library.

The airport was far from her area, so she needed to get some sort of vehicle. 'I could take the bus…' Selene thought while checking the bus schedule. The next bus was and hour later. She couldn't wait that long. And paying for a train wouldn't leave her much for a plane ride.

Selene sighed. 'I guess I should steal a motorcycle… so much for staying out of the public eye.' She thought to herself before chuckling. Her eyes caught a deep blue motorcycle. It gleamed bright in the sunlight and she liked it. She walked over to it and checked to see if anyone was watching. When she was sure no one could witness her, she first looked for keys.

"How fortunate of me and stupid of them…" She said to herself while plucking a keychain from the seat. She found the key to the ignition and inserted it. After turning the key, the motorcycle revved and then started. Selene snickered. 'Too bad for the owner!' she thought before mounting the bike and riding off to the airport.

"May I please see your passport, Miss?" The attendant asked Selene. Selene gave her sweet smile and nodded. She showed her passport and was more than happy to have the peachy attendant away from her.

The plane just started going off the runway and Selene was already sick of the environment she was in. This plane would take longer to arrive in Romania than her. If she flew, she'd probably pass the airplane without a problem, but she couldn't. Even though she did think about flying in the clouds, she had to consider weather. There could be thunderstorms that would soak the map and smudge it. She didn't care about the lightning. If she got electrocuted, it would hurt, but it would be ineffective to her body otherwise.

For the whole plane ride, Selene stayed awake wondering why exactly she was escaping. She also was making plans for what she would do while she lived in Romania. Yes, she would forever live in Romania. She would never go back to the States. She couldn't go back anyway. The vampire clans would probably drive her away afterwards.

They finally arrived in Romania. Selene noticed the gray sky. 'I wonder if it's this weather everyday… then again, it _is_ evening.' she thought. Shrugging the thought off, she exited the airport. She needed to find a vampire clan here. She knew that the clans here were pretty famous, so where would they be?

Her question was easily answered when in the far distance she heard a faint scream. She ran to the destination of the scream, not wanting the Romanians to realize she was a vampire just yet. The humans didn't seem to notice that a person just screamed. 'Ignorant fools…' Selene thought.

She came to a very dark forest, but that didn't bother her. She was supposed to be a creature of the night and the darkness was her home. She ran into the forbidding forest. The sound of a hungry chuckle came from nearby. Selene ran in the direction of the chuckling. She saw a clearing and entered it to see a gruesome sight.

The ground of the grassy area was covered in blood. Selene could tell it was fresh blood right when she smelt it. She saw a group of male vampire hungrily chuckling. Some were crouched beside the corpse of a terrified looking woman. Others were gathered around them either chatting or commenting on the woman's body.

'They seem to be pretty carnivorous…' Selene thought.

"Hey, look at the lady over there!" One of the carnivorous male vampires said when he noticed Selene. He was only watching the gruesome scene while chatting with a comrade beside him.

The ones not feeding on the blood of the woman looked at Selene. He had a very thick Romanian accent.

"She's quite a looker. But since she's seen our little… feast, shall we call it, she must die, Vaughn." Another vampire stated to the previous vampire in the same thick accent.

'They think I'm a human. Ha, shows just how well they could identify their own species.' Selene thought. "Don't even think of _trying_ to drink from my blood." She said in a commanding tone.

"And why shouldn't we?" the one known as Vaughn challenged.

"I am Selene, the vampire from the States. Haven't you seen news reports?" Selene responded in a tone that seemed to mock their intelligence in a way.

It took them a while to recognize her face from the bad quality shots of her from the news.

"Oh yeah, she's the vampire that was hunted down by the vampires and the… lycans, right? That's what they seem to call the werewolves over there." Another of the group stated. They all agreed.

"Why was your own species hunting you down?" Vaughn asked.

"I went against the coven." Selene simply replied. They gave her a quizzical look. It seemed that they didn't know what coven she could break. 'Good, they don't have a coven here. Free spirited society of vampires…' she thought triumphantly. She decided to explain to them her little scenario, though.

"Ever heard of crossbreeding?" Selene asked. Her tone bothered the male vampires. It was insinuated that they were stupid and they didn't like it, but they wanted to know more about the stranger and they nodded.

"Well the coven of the vampires of my country, it seems, forbid the coupling of vampires and lycans. The two species were supposed to hate each other, but I fell in love with one of the lycans." She began. "The lycan was bitten by me when he was near death and so he became a vampire-lycan." She explained. There was an awkward silence and even the feasting vampires stopped their actions. Since no one was willing to say anything, Selene broke the silence.

"I can't go back to USA. I'll never be welcomed back there. They killed my only love…" She informed them. Her heart ached at the mention of Michael, but she didn't show it.

"Come with us then. You've been through a lot." Vaughn offered. He had a new aura to him. He seemed to have pity for Selene. Selene smiled to herself. She made them pity her enough to take her in. She could have easily invited herself in by killing a few of their comrades, but she decided that was a bad idea.

The vampires abandoned the corpse and led her to their hideout. She had escaped her past life. She would stay away from it. That she promised herself. But another of her literal past lives would be introduced by someone from the very distant past.


	6. Reentering Another

**Chapter 4: Re-entering Another**

Van Helsing opened his eyes to see a very gray sky. He was lying on a cold steel bench and his head hurt. It took him a while to realize what had happened. He had gone through time to the future. He was in the Vatican when he left, though. Was the Vatican somehow destroyed during 1889 and now?

The monster slayer looked around his surroundings for answers. That was when he realized that he was being looked at in a strange way. He noticed that the times have definitely changed since the late eighteen hundreds…

"Um, sir, I don't think you should be sleeping here. Find a bedroom, you'll feel better there." A woman suggested nervously. She had a thick accent that resembled Anna's but she was definitely not his Anna.

Van Helsing nodded and got up from the bench. "Miss, where are we?" he asked. He needed answers.

"Romania, where else?" she replied. She probably thought that he had a hangover. It just dawned on him that Carl's machine sent him to the place where he'd most likely find the woman.

"Okay, thanks. Um, what about the Vatican?" He asked. "What about it?" was her response. "I mean, is it still standing?" he inquired more clearly. She nodded and gave him a look that told him he was probably drunk and then she left. Van Helsing was relieved when he heard that the Vatican was still of existence and wasn't just a bunch of rubble and ruin.

Afterwards, he set off to find a way to change his clothing. The people of this time wore nothing like what he wore and he didn't want to attract too much attention. He grabbed a random passerby and asked them where he could find a clothing store. "Over there." The person pointed to a building to his left and scurried away probably intimidated by the Old Age monster hunter. Van Helsing noticed that most of the people here had the same accent as Anna.

He strolled over to the building and entered it. The customers in the store and the store's employees stared at him with a nervous look as he walked over to the counter.

"I need attire for…" He paused. What should he need attire for, anyway? "I need it for… just going out into public." He finished.

The employee at the counter nodded and gave him a nervous smile. Van Helsing towered over the short Romanian girl. She seemed to be in her late teens. She gestured for Van Helsing to follow her to a clothes rack.

"What size are you?" she asked. He gave her a quizzical look. 'I don't think he's from anywhere near normal society…' she thought to herself. She then explained to him that she needed to give him clothes that actually fit him and that won't fall off. Afterwards, she circled him a few times to estimate his pant size and then started checking the jeans on the rack. She picked out a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans.

"Do you like these?" she asked Van Helsing. He looked at the article of clothing with distaste. "I'll take that as a no…" she muttered before placing the jeans on the rack again. For ten minutes, the employee pulled out different styles of pants that Van Helsing really disliked. Finally, she pulled out a pair of midnight black jeans that were boot cut. He nodded. The girl was relieved, but then she'd have to find the right size. She pulled out three pairs and gave them to the towering man before her.

"Go try these on in one of those rooms. Go ask Marissa, that girl over there, to help you." She explained. Van Helsing nodded and walked over to the girl known as Marissa. He just showed her the jeans and she understood. She led the monster hunter to one of the many change-rooms and let him in.

For hours the employee and Marissa helped Van Helsing out with choosing his new clothes. They went through almost the whole store before the tall suspicious man finally had a suit. He looked very similar to his past suit, but it wasn't as loose and old fashioned as it.

"Thank you ladies for your help today." Van Helsing said dryly. The two teenagers looked exhausted and annoyed, but proud of their work on the newcomer. He wondered how anyone could where all that "junk" in there. His new attire consisted of a black turtleneck, the bony jeans from the beginning of his shopping experience, a dark brown tinted black trench coat and black leather gloves. His shoes were also black. He still looked pretty suspicious, but he hated all the other garments inside that store and didn't want anything else.

He was about to leave the store when he asked, "How am I to pay for this?" The teenage girls, too exhausted to negotiate with him, just said that they'll pay for it. How surprised they'd be to find out that the suit cost more than $150.

Gabriel thanked them once again and departed from the clothing store. He walked across the street and to the park he had awoken in. He sat on a bench and began to think of ways and places to find Anna.

"Welcome to our home." Vaughn said to Selene and he and his comrades led her into a very large building much like the one she used to live in with the previous vampire clan. Selene looked around and observed the other vampires' behavior. They lazed around and held conversations while drinking different sorts of alcoholic beverages. It reminded her immensely of the clan before, but she just guessed that was how most vampires acted nowadays.

"Vaughn, you do know that you must tell Diane about newcomers!" a lady vampire said strictly.

"I know, Veronica. That's what I'm doing!" Vaughn shot back at her. The vampire known as Veronica just shrunk back into her seat and glared at him.

Selene took a good look at Veronica. The vampire was very pale, much like herself, but she wore a lot of makeup. Red lipstick, major amount of mascara and eyeliner. The only cosmetic not put on was the blush and stuff. Veronica's hair was blond and wavy and a few strands were pulled to the back of her head. Selene noticed that Veronica shifted her gaze from Vaughn to her. Was she looking at her suspiciously, welcomingly, curiously…? Selene didn't know.

"Wait here." Vaughn ordered her. She nodded and stood outside a pair of large black, forbidding doors.

Once Vaughn entered the room behind those doors, Selene turned around and observed the lazy-looking vampires. Half of them minded their business, but the other half stared at her and examined the details of her face and body. Selene was tranced by their stares somehow. Somehow, visions from the past entered her mind. She saw a tall man with almost shoulder length wavy hair. He was mouthing something to her, but she couldn't hear him properly because there was some sort of buzzing sound.

Suddenly… "Selene. Selene. Snap out of it." Vaughn was snapping his fingers in her face. "Don't make me bite you!" He warned. Selene snapped out of her trance. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Who was who?" Vaughn inquired curiously.

"The man. There was a man telling me something." Selene frantically said. Vaughn immediately laughed. He told her that there was no man and that she was just hallucinating. This made Selene confused, but she shook the thought off. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was hallucinating.

"Anyways, you're accepted here as long as you don't go around killing random people. We only kill what is required and nothing more. And we never kill in the middle of the public eye!" Vaughn informed her. Selene nodded before turning her head to observe her surroundings.

The mansion certainly looked old. This somehow triggered a pang of sadness in her heart and felt something almost wake within her. Romania seemed to have an emotional effect on her. Why? That was the question that gnawed at Selene's mind.

"How old is this mansion?" she finally asked.

"It's actually pretty old, in fact. The first owner was an ancient vampire who you must have heard from all of those stories. He was Dracula. After he left this shelter, a different family moved in. They were the Valerious and this used to be their mansion in Transylvania. In some way, they were related to Dracula, but they despised him and swore to kill him. Afterwards-- Anna, are you okay?" Vaughn asked worriedly as Anna began to cringe and wince in anguish as painful and sorrowful visions flowed through her mind. She held her head from all that rushing pain, then felt an extremely sharp pain that would be strong enough to kill any human… and then she fainted.

Hours later, Selene awoke in a dark room. It seemed to be colored burgundy even in the dark. She noticed that she was lying on a silk sheet bed. She turned around to see Vaughn sleeping in a red armchair by the corner closest to her. Rising from the bed, she quietly dismounted from it. But this roused Vaughn from his sleep and he opened his eyes. He saw Selene and immediately asked her, "What happened to you? You seemed to have some sort of shock."

"I… I don't know. I only remember seeing haunting images of what seemed like memories that I've never had." Selene explained, "I know that it sounds crazy, but it's true. A pain shot through my body as if I was being broken in two and then I lost who I was as if someone had just taken over me…"

Vaughn just stared at her for a while. Selene took the chance to examine his features in the moonlight that spilled though the window. That was when she noticed just how attractive he was. His hair was jet black and short, but not cropped too close to his head. He had very dark and cold eyes and his skin was not too pale or too dark. Selene felt something familiar churn inside her and it certainly wasn't the feelings of sad memories that she previously had. She realized that she was staring and looked away discreetly.

"You should go take a walk." Vaughn finally said. "Do you wish for me to go with you?"

Selene shook her head. "I will be fine on my own, thank you." She sharply said before turning on her heel to go outside. Besides, it was her favorite time of the night. Her destination was a park that she'd seen before entering the manor.

Van Helsing had been searching for the woman for quite a while. He looked in forests, the shops and checked the park multiple times. Throughout his little search, he'd learned about the computer, the television, the automobile/ car and the airplane.

'This thing called technology has changed throughout the years…' he had thought. He went to a weapon store and found a lot of very futuristic-looking pistols. At least, they were futuristic to him.

After searching for his beloved Anna for the whole day, Van Helsing decided to call it a day and rest at the park. He needed time to think of where to go next. He knew Carl's machine sent him to Romania for a reason and he must search here. Since that was the case, he'd probably have to go further than just this town and past the forests.

He found a park bench and lay there. He was exhausted and he really needed to rest even though he's been through more exhausting scenarios. But searching for someone he loved so much so vigorously seemed to drain more energy than fighting just some otherworldly creature.

It was beginning to get dark and he drowsed off for a couple of minutes before getting disturbed.

"Excuse me, but I would appreciate it if I could sit here." The womanly voice stated. Van Helsing opened his eyes in hopes of seeing the woman he so desperately searched for. But his hopes were put down when he saw someone else and replied by saying, "Go find another bench."

The woman's temper seemed to rise quickly and she irritably said, "I'm sorry, but there are _no other benches_! Just get up, please. I'm not in the mood."

He muttered something incoherent about manners and sat up. The sky was dark except for the half moon illuminating the outlines of the clouds. The woman thanked him but he didn't hear her and he just rose from the bench. Then he strolled off to the other side of the park when he saw someone important. His glum face widened with happiness and he cried out _her_ name.

"Anna!"


	7. Realizing What's Within

**Chapter 5: Realizing What is Within**

Selene heard someone… a man. She heard him call out, "Anna!" For some reason something inside her urged her to look in the direction of the voice. She absent mindedly obeyed the inner voice and turned her head.

Van Helsing was so relieved when he saw the woman respond to his call. _She_ was Anna. He was sure of it. He quickened his pace and stopped in front of 'Anna'.

"Who are you?" Selene asked. This broke his heart. She didn't know him. She couldn't be Anna. But he didn't give up.

"Don't you remember me?" Van Helsing asked desperately. Selene shook her head, but she had a feeling something inside her knew this mysterious man. The same voice that convinced her to look at him convinced her to find out more about this stranger.

"You do look familiar, though." She said. By hearing these words, Van Helsing's hopes rose. Maybe she wasn't Anna, but Anna's spirit was somehow sleeping within this woman. "Let's explain to each other who we are." Selene suggested. Van Helsing nodded in agreement and followed her towards another bench.

"I don't know why I'm being so open to you, but something's telling me to trust you. Can I?" she asked. Van Helsing nodded and smiled.

'She seems more innocent than she looks.' He thought to himself. But something about the look in her eyes made him rethink that.

"I'm Selene. I wonder if you want to know what I really am, though…" Selene smirked. If he freaked out, she would just have to kill him. There's no harm in that, right? But something inside her protested…

Selene's statement made Van Helsing suspicious. Something was wicked about her. He could begin to sense it. But she wasn't entirely evil. Somewhere inside, there was good. And maybe that was what he was looking for.

"I think I already know, but tell me anyway." He finally said after a long pause.

She beckoned for him to follow her and he instantly knew what she was. A vampire. He knew her plan, but he wouldn't let her evil take her over. He needed to somehow release Anna's soul from Selene. She took him to a clearing in a forest.

"First, I want to know who you are." She said upon their arrival.

"Van Helsing… but call me Gabriel." The monster slayer simply replied. He noticed Selene wince and quickly touch her head before recovering and looking back at him. She just stared at him puzzled and he smirked.

"I already know who you are. Inside, there is my love's soul, but on the outside, you're a vampire." He accused. Selene was taken aback by his knowledge of vampires… that he knew _she_, of all people, was a vampire.

"H-How do you know?" she asked shakily from the shock. That's when she realized what else he said. His love was within her? She decided to ask later. He might be the one that would free her of the pains and depression that has currently taken over her.

"Oh, believe me. I know a lot about otherworldly creatures." He replied with another smirk.

'Trust him. Don't make him hurt you… he's our only hope.' The inner voice convinced. Selene noticed that the voice had a thick Romanian accent. For some reason, her conscious made her obey that voice… was this what this Van Helsing man was talking about?

'Who is he? You're his love, aren't you?' Selene silently asked that voice. She felt crazy trying to talk with her mind, but she honestly thought that it would work. She felt approve and agreement within and knew she was correct. She had to help this soul escape. How she knew this and how she knew it was _the_ soul, she did not know.

"I would kill you, but someone important to me is with you. I could sense some evil within you, but I know you probably mean me no harm…" Van Helsing stated. Selene simply nodded and those "memories" reentered her mind.

"Damn these visions!" Selene cried out loud in pain. Van Helsing couldn't let this vampire – no matter how much evil he sensed – to die. He needed Anna's soul and he knew that her soul would disappear elsewhere if this vampire somehow died. It had occurred to him that vampires were immortal, but he wasn't sure if this would harm her.

Out of the love for what's within Selene, he carefully chose his words to offer help and interrogate her.

"What's happening… what do you see?" He asked. Selene broke down in pain. Her knees buckled and she fell to her knees holding her head. The pain was far more worse than ever before. She squeezed her eyes shut and tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

"NO! I can't let you be harmed! Stay strong and answer my questions." Van Helsing cried in desperation and worry. "What do you see? Please tell me what you see!"

"Blood-thirsty… vampires… woman… death…" Selene replied in broken words. Suddenly her eyes opened and she cried out, "GABRIEL!" She gagged a bit and almost vomited, but held herself from doing so. She breathed heavily and opened her eyes. Her once dark brown orbs were now pools of icy blue.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriel asked, though he already knew the answer to this question.

"How… do… you… think I… feel?" Selene asked between heavy pants of exhaustion. Before Van Helsing could do or say anything else, Selene broke down, again.

This time, it was different, though. She didn't see any haunting memories of another's past. Instead, she felt like something was ripping apart from her inner self. The pain was too much for her to bear, and she collapsed unconscious.

"NO! _You cannot die!_" Gabriel cried out. He fell to his knees and shook Selene's unconscious form.

"Van Helsing." A familiar voice spoke. He instantly knew who it was and he turned around with high hopes. And this time, his hopes were completely fulfilled… or so he came to think.

And yes, Anna was there smiling, too. Gabriel Van Helsing could see the tears of pure happiness rolling down her cheeks and he cried, too.

"Anna, you're back!" he cried and he stood. He wished to touch her face, and was relieved to know that his hand actually made contact with a solid figure. He then grabbed her in a warm embrace. Anna's face saddened even at this joyous moment.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay long." She whispered into his ear. Gabriel quickly let go of her and looked at her face.

"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly.

"This is only temporary, so we must be quick. I don't know how you'll bring me out of this vampire's body. God didn't tell me how I would be released because he was doubtful." Anna explained, "Just try all you can. I'll be with you. I love you." And with that, she gave Gabriel a lingering kiss and returned to Selene's body… as if fading to oblivion.

Gabriel once again sunk to his knees in a mix of emotions; none of them which were anything happy. He was struck in the heart by Anna's body simply touching him and her lips upon his. But when she left, the pain and grief had returned. And always return they shall, until she will be released from the body of the immortal.

Moments later, Selene stirred. Gabriel's face was tear-stained, but he no longer cried. He was staring up at the star-glistened sky. When he noticed the noises of rustling leaves beside him, he turned his head. Everytime he looked at the vampire, he'd see Anna's face.

"_Just try all you can. I'll be with you. I love you."_

Anna's words echoed through his head. She still loved him even after the centuries of waiting. Was their love so strong that it could last for eternity?

And what could he try. Her appearance only brought up more questions. She gave him no clue as to how to help themselves. He didn't know how to release the woman he loved from a complete stranger's body.

"What happened?" Selene groaned. The pain was even worse than the last hunt. She rolled over onto her stomach and used her arms to push herself up. After a very short struggle, she sat up and faced Van Helsing. After a silence that was somehow depressing, he finally responded.

"I saw Anna." He had said. Selene gave him a questioning look which made him realize that he never told her his love's name. Therefore, he answered to her inquisitive face and she instantly understood.

"Believe me. I know what it feels like to lose the one you love." Selene choked out as the painful memory of Michael's corpse reentered her mind. Even though she had appeared too calm after the death, inside, she bled. Not of actual blood, but she bled of sorrow and emotion. The pain within her killed her, but she hid her emotions well. She appeared strong, but deeper inside she was weak.

'Maybe Michael's death somehow made Anna's soul awake. That and the arrival to Romania.' Selene thought to herself. She repeated her thoughts to Gabriel. Although it didn't help so much, he put thought to it. Maybe her theory was correct and something else could fully awake Anna's soul.

He had gained Selene's trust easily, but just as she had warned it would be much harder to gain the trust of the vampires. She hadn't even received their full trust and if Van Helsing wanted to do so, then it would be one of the most difficult tasks ever. Besides, he was a monster hunter. With a title like that, it couldn't be a smooth road up ahead.


	8. Understanding Emotions

**Chapter 6: Understanding Emotions**

"You should find a place to stay." Selene advised, "A hotel should suffice." She told him where the nearest hotel was. She had begun to care for this mortal; this human. This was the first actual human she cared for. When she met Michael, he had already been bitten, thus he was not a mortal human.

Although Gabriel was as talented in hiding his emotions as Selene was, his eyes bore a glint of worry and sadness. Selene felt obliged to comfort this human. She realized he was almost like her and experienced loss as she did.

"Don't worry so much. I know the feeling of Anna's soul releasing from my body feels horrible, but I will take whatever pain that must come to bring her back." She reassured.

"Why are you so caring? The vampires that I've met seem to always be blood-thirsty and carnivorous." Gabriel asked. He paid attention to the comfort Selene had attempted to give him, but he did not wish to acknowledge it. There was a long pause before Selene finally replied.

"You are the only human I care for… because of what you've experienced. We've both experienced loss. You lost Anna and I lost Michael. One of us should at least have the opportunity to have someone returned to us." She explained. Gabriel simply nodded.

Selene was just about to leave when he asked a very important question.

"When is the next time we'll meet?" he inquired.

"In a week. I need to gain the trust of the vampire clan, still and you need to get used to these unfamiliar years. I can tell that you're from a different time. In exactly a week, come to this forest clearing at night." She answered. She gave him a wad of cash and told him to use it for only the necessities and then walked away. Gabriel took one last look at the one whom bears Anna's soul and then set off to find that hotel.

Selene experienced throbbing pains in her head the whole way back to the Valerious Manor. That was all she wished to know it as. Somehow, it made her feel at home by calling it that one particular name. Or maybe it was Anna that had the comfort and it was just her feelings being passed on to Selene. Selene was confused. Since Anna had awoken, her mind was a mix of two people. Sometimes she didn't know who she really was.

Even though it was night, Selene was drained of all her energy. She needed rest and had to find Vaughn. She shuddered right at the thought of the vampire. Something about him made her feel something familiar. It was something that had disappeared after Michael died.

'No, he didn't die. He was _murdered_.' Her mind spat. She was glad that all those bastards in America died. She was glad that Marcus had died and that Victor had, too. Both vampire elders she had killed. She didn't even feel the slightest hint of guilt.

Clearing her mind of the murders she had committed – with good reason, though – she continued to contemplate about the feeling she had inside her. It couldn't be love, because her love for Michael couldn't disappear just because of his death. Anna died and Gabriel stilled loved her so much.

She thought about hate, but she had no reason to hate Vaughn. She had no reason to stop hating after Michael died, either.

She thought about many other emotions, but only came back to love. Then a thought struck her. Maybe it wasn't love she felt for Michael at all. That had stopped her in her tracks. She just realized that an illusion had been deceiving her all this time. She never loved Michael. It was all pity for him. He _did_ seem lost and confused. What drove her to kill Victor and Marcus was not for threatening Michael. It was for the vengeance for _herself_.

Suddenly, she collided with a firm chest. She looked up only to see Vaughn and his dark brown eyes. She stared for moments and, most curiously, he never bothered to look away or make a sarcastic comment. They stayed in the same stance for a while before Vaughn finally broke the silence.

"Where have you been for such a long time?" he asked.

"I took a long walk through the forest." Selene replied in a half-lie. Vaughn eyed her suspiciously before nodding and moving aside to walk off. Before he could take another step, Selene grabbed his wrist and asked, "Where am I staying, tonight?"

There was an awkward silence. Vaughn turned his head to meet Selene's eyes once again. He was the one to break the silence, again.

"There's only my room to stay in. Just stay in my room." He replied. Selene felt awkward being told to stay in his room, but she guessed that there was no other choice. Besides, she was utterly exhausted.

She found the staircase and ascended them to Vaughn's room. Once she hit the bed, she immediately fell into a deep slumber. That night, she had nightmares. They were the same haunting images from Anna's past, she supposed. The more she experienced the realistic memories, the more she understood her.

Selene saw how the vampires attacked her family. She saw the loss of her brother Velkan and she saw how Anna died. Gabriel had murdered her, and that surprised her. Selene then realized that he murdered her without realizing it. And she understood that Gabriel's loss was more painful than she could ever imagine.

Suddenly, she shot up from the bed. It was already daylight outside, but she saw Vaughn resting peacefully in the same armchair as before. Selene smiled when she saw him. Maybe she was in love. Maybe this was what love _really_ felt like. If this was true, then she really enjoyed it.

Then a thought hit her and absolutely disturbed the good ones. She needed to befriend the other vampires and make them believe that she'll be trustworthy. She knew that had to be a difficult task, but she knew it was necessary. Selene quietly exited the bedroom and strolled down the hall. She found the staircase and descended them.

The night before--

Vaughn was strolling down a hallway. Where was Selene? It had already been hours since she left the manor. Did she simply deceive their clan? He certainly hoped not. Something about the vampiress… appealed to him. He looked down at the cold floor and smiled before feeling someone bump into him. He saw the one person he was thinking of: Selene.

She looked up at him with her dark eyes. 'Is she _staring_ at me?' he thought in amusement. Vaughn didn't bother to stop her though. He let her continue her gaze upon him. It brought a sort of comfort to him.

When she did stop staring, he asked her where she had been for such a long time. Her response was simply that she had taken a long walk through the forest.

'I know you're lying to me, Selene. I'll pretend to believe you… but only for so long.' He thought to himself in suspicion. He took one last look at her before taking a step to leave only to be pulled back.

"Where am I staying, tonight?" she asked him. He went silent. There was no where else for her to go but _his_ room. He wouldn't allow himself to get any _ideas_, though. He remembered that she had lost a special someone recently and e didn't want to do anything to hurt her. He then explained to her were she would stay and then left.

After a while, he ascended the old wooden, but sturdy, stairs. He wasn't tired, but felt that he needed rest. He came to the door that entered to his room. That's when he remembered that Selene was in there. He had a few _thoughts_ before shaking his head, clearing them out and knocking on the door. There was no response, so he assumed that Selene was asleep.

His assumption was correct, for when he entered his room he saw the beautiful vampiress sleeping on his bed. 'I guess she was pretty exhausted. She must have been doing more than just walking in the forest…' he thought. He just shook it off. He was beginning to bear feelings for the newcomer, but he wouldn't allow them to take him over. At least… not yet.

He smiled and walked over to the bed and scooped up Selene in his arms. She didn't wake or even rouse. She was light, he noted. He settled her head down on a pillow and then took one look at her lovely face before sitting in his armchair. He watched Selene for a while before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Of Helpful People and Sorrowful Dreams

**Chapter 7: Of Helpful People and Sorrowful Dreams**

Gabriel walked around the street looking for the hotel that Selene had mentioned to him. He was getting drowsy, but he couldn't sleep outdoors… even after all the times that he did. He didn't have the things to shelter him outside and it was already starting to drizzle a bit. Even if he did have the right equipment, people would find him even stranger and that would make it harder for him. But then again, has anything ever been easy for him?

He was too stubborn and independent to ask someone for directions, but he finally decided to after an hour or two. He grabbed a random pedestrian by the wrist.

"Excuse me, do you know where the nearest decent hotel is?" he asked. The man yanked his hand out of Gabriel's grasp and nodded. He pointed to a building down the street and gave Gabriel the address. Address number was 666.

Gabriel thanked the helpful pedestrian and ran off towards the hotel. He was in desperate need of sleep. The drizzle was beginning to turn into rain, but the pouring water didn't bother him. It was the fact that he almost falling asleep in the middle of the sidewalk that bothered him.

'Stay awake, dammit!' he silently screamed to himself. He looked up and saw a clock. Removing the wet strands of hair from his face, he checked the time. It was already 3:00 AM.

Finally, he reached the hotel and rushed inside. He was shivering from being drenched in the cold rain. His expression was clearly aggravated but exhausted.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you in need of a room or anything? You seem flustered…" the employee at the counter offered. Gabriel grunted in response and walked over to the counter.

"You'll need to tell me how long you'll be here." The employee said. Gabriel told him that he wasn't so sure.

"Okay, just pay when you check out." The employee said. Gabriel gave him a questioning look and asked him what it meant to 'check out'. The man chuckled and said, "Boy, you are funny. Haven't you ever been to a hotel before?"

Gabriel nodded but stated that he has never heard of that term before. The man believed him and simply explained to Gabriel what it meant.

"Basically, it's when you tell me or any other employee when you leave and you give back the key." The man explained and showed Gabriel the card key. Gabriel then asked how he would fit _that_ into a lock. The man chuckled again.

"You must be from some Amish country." He stated. Gabriel shook his head and thought for a moment if he should explain his dilemma to this stranger. He came to this conclusion: what damage could it possibly do except for disbelief?

"No. I've come from the past to retrieve the soul of my lost love." Gabriel simply said. The young man before him stifled a chuckle, but knew that Gabriel couldn't be lying. So far, he hadn't proven himself to be a liar.

"Okay, it's hard to believe. Even if it's not true, I'll give you a room anyway. Just ask me for anything since you seem to have trouble with the modern day appliances, terms and whatnot." The kind employee said. He handed Gabriel the card key and showed him how to put it in the slot.

"Your room is 666. Just press the elevator button and wait." The man explained and pointed to the glowing orange arrow, "When the doors open, go inside and press 4. After that, wait for the doors to open again and exit. Then turn left and just keep looking at the room numbers."

Just before Gabriel was about to leave, the employee told him one more thing. He showed him a telephone. "Pick up the receiver," he explained while doing so, "and put it to your ear." He put the receiver to his ear and told Gabriel which end should be where. "Press number 0 and then wait for someone to answer. This is what you'll do when you need to call for help, okay?" Gabriel nodded.

He thanked the kind man then asked for his name. "I'm Carl." The employee replied pointing to the nametag on his vest. "What about you, sir?" "Gabriel Van Helsing." Gabriel replied. He noticed the man's name. Was it coincidence? It probably was if the man didn't recognize him a bit.

Gabriel walked off to search for his hotel room. He followed Carl's exact instructions. He pushed the elevator button, waited for the doors to open and the entered the little "room". Then he would press button four and wait, yet again. A waste of time, it seemed to Gabriel, but he might as well do whatever Carl said. He needed to trust him in order to get through with all these enhancements in technology that lay in the very building he would sleep in.

An acute sound of a bell ring only once was heard and then the twin doors slid open. Gabriel exited the elevator and turned left, just as Carl said. He went down the hall and checked every door number. 600… 661… 662… 663………… and finally 666! He retrieved the card key that Carl had given him and slid it into the slot in the exact manner that the employee had done. Gabriel saw the red light turn green and heard a beep followed by a click. He turned the doorknob and entered his hotel room.

"What now?" he asked the darkness. Instincts told him to run his hands upon the walls, so he did. He found some sort of switch and flicked it. How lucky he was! The switch turned on the lamps, therefore produced light (duh!). Gabriel grinned and shut the door behind him. He didn't bother to shower and just fell to the bed. He fell asleep almost immediately. That night, he dreamt of Anna.

_Anna was looking more beautiful than ever before. She was clothed in a white dress that reached all the way to the floor. It was sleeveless but there was black cloth that crisscrossed down her arms. Her hair was let loose, but only a few thick strands where pulled back. It made her look innocent and heavenly._

_She stood in the darkness and faced Gabriel. Her eyes bore tears of sorrow, pain and anguish. And she sung a sorrowful song._

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrificed_

_You won't cry for me, not now_

_And though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrificed_

_You won't cry for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something…_

_Even though I'm the sacrificed_

_You won't cry for me, not now_

_And though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_When Anna finished singing the song, a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She gave a weak smile to Gabriel and drifted away; fading back into the everlasting darkness within his heart. And then the dream ended._

Gabriel roused from his sleep. He rose from the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Sunlight leaked through the curtain-covered windows. He sat in the same position for a while before groggily dismounting the hotel bed.

'That dream… and that song… what was it supposed to mean?' he asked himself. While he showered, he thought about the lyrics to that sorrowful song.

Anna looked at him the whole time she sang as if to aim the meaning towards him. But the lyrics… she said that he would not cry for her and that he already forgot about her. It didn't make sense! He was searching for her… she even spoke with him, although in spirit form.

And when she sang that she knew what he does to himself… "You know I'm suffering…" he thought aloud. If he's correct, then why must she torment him, like this?

Just as Gabriel finished rinsing his hair out and washing away all the soap from him, he had a thought. "She's testing me, isn't she?" he said aloud and then grinned. It was just like Anna to do that. It was just like her to test his skills, even if it was at love.

"Don't worry, Anna. I will never forget. I swear… I will find you. This is my promise to you that shall never be broken." He swore.


	10. Befriending and Trusting

**Chapter 8: Befriending and Trusting**

Selene noted that very few vampires were awake at this hour. Only a few females, and even fewer males, lounged around on the couches and armchairs. The Romanian vampires seemed to be more laid back than her former clan. Then again, they didn't worry about lycans.

With the thought of werewolves came the thought of Michael. She no longer felt a pang in her heart, which was guilt and not the sorrow of a lost love. Another thought arrived, too. It was a part of her previous dream the night before. She saw Anna's horrible death… felt it, too.

"Hey, new girl." A voice rudely interrupted her musing. Selene swung around and faced the direction that the rude voice came from. It was a typical male vampire. He looked like one of the vampires that attacked that innocent Romanian woman in the forest. Selene walked up to him and said, "You called me?"

The vampire nodded and stuck out his hand in a manner that showed her wanted a handshake. When Selene didn't take his hand, he introduced himself.

"I'm David." He said with an obviously forced smile. Selene looked at him suspiciously before taking his hand and shaking it for a _very_ short moment.

"David, you loser! Stop making her feel uncomfortable, dumbass!" a woman vampire scolded as she marched up to them. She pushed David aside and greeted Selene.

"Good morning…" the lady vampire paused.

"I'm Selene." Selene answered.

"Ah, yes. Good morning, Selene." The lady vampire continued, "I'm Celeste. Don't mind David. He's my brother. A little messed up, aren't you Davie-kinnz?"

David eyed Celeste with pure sibling rivalry. Celeste simply chuckled and punched him playfully on the arm. David winced in pain.

"Dammit, Celeste! I told you to stop punching me there! I have bruises on my bruises!" he whined. Celeste just laughed. She noticed how quiet Selene was.

"I've heard that you came from the States, Selene. How was it there? And why did you venture so far to Romania?" she asked with the accent of a pure Romanian.

"USA was hell. My clan was in war against the werewolves." Selene retold her story, "When I supposedly fell in love with one of the werewolves, my own clan hunted me down. We killed them all, but _Marcus_ killed him!" Selene spit Marcus' name out as if it was a poisonous thing.

"Who's Marcus?" Celeste asked. Her curiosity peaked. Selene explained to her who that hateful elder was. Celeste asked a number of other questions before she understood a fair amount of Selene's life and the reason why Selene was here.

"Wow. So your clan wasn't so laid back as ours. Here, in Romania, we just laze around or venture the city streets." Celeste said, "We also feed on the flesh of human, but only if the human found out about us or did something terribly wrong."

"What about that woman that David, Vaughn and the other male vampires feasted on the day I arrived here?" Selene asked curiously. At this question, Celeste raised her eyebrows as if she remembered something important that she had forgotten. She turned around to face her brother and asked him the exact same question Selene had asked her.

"She had found our mansion and saw us. We couldn't let her just run off and tell the public!" David defended. Celeste nodded and didn't show the slightest hint of disbelief to her brother… for once.

Selene believed the crazy brother of her newfound friend. At least, that's what she could call Celeste. Instead, acquaintance seems more appropriate for the time-being. Suddenly, Selene remembered something. A vampire had mentioned someone named Diane.

"Who is Diane?" Selene blurted out right after the thought.

"She's our leader. Very youthful, although she's from a century or two ago. We're rarely allowed to see her. It's only when we must consult to her about newcomers, such as yourself, or other important things." Celeste explained. Selene nodded in understanding.

As if someone must have overheard them in some way, read the lips, or even read their minds, a short female vampire came rushing towards them.

"Lady Diane has called forth the newcomer." She informed them between short pants.

"Andrea, how many times have I told you to stop being so formal. Remember to keep it casual!" Celeste scolded. The short vampire known as Andrea nodded and giggled.

"Sorry, forgot about that." She said. Then she looked at Selene.

"What is your name?" Andrea asked. Selene replied to her question honestly.

"Okay. Well, Selene, you must go to Diane." Andrea announced to her, "I don't know why. I'll lead you to milady's room, but that's as far as I'll go with you." Selene nodded and quickly said bye to Celeste before following Andrea down the halls. She noted how quick-paced the shorter vampire was. No wonder why Andrea was panting when she arrived.

"Here it is." She said when they arrived at the same doors Vaughn had entered on the day of her arrival. Selene thanked Andrea and then knocked on the door.

"Enter, Selene. I need to have a few words with you." A very commanding feminine voice called from inside the room. Selene obeyed and turned entered the room.

Selene expected bedroom for some reason, but was instead greeted by a very professional office. No one sat in the chair by the desk, but Selene saw a long shadow that led to the window. She closed the door behind her and looked at the tall woman that stood facing the window.

"Isn't it great to finally be able to walk in the sunlight after all those years in the darkness?" the woman asked more to herself than anyone else. Selenenodded in agreement and gazed into the sunrise.

"I am Diane, by the way." The woman said without bothering to face Selene. Selene was about to acknowledge the fact that Diane spoke to her. Before she could do that, Diane turned around and confronted her of her actions of the previous night.

"I know that you have been associating with a human. You've revealed the fact that you're a vampire." Diane began. Selene gulped. 'Great. Second day and things are already going bad.' She thought negatively.

"Don't be alarmed. I am not accusing you of anything horrible. You'll live with this clan for as long as you want and I won't stop you." Diane continued rather kindly.

"But…" Selene began, but was interrupted.

"But nothing. I know why you're associating with this human. Restless souls are meant to be freed. That spirit within you will be resurrected. She shall reunite with that man you spoke with and they shall return to their own time." Diane foretold.

"How do you know all of this?" Selene questioned.

"I don't know if that's what will happen. But she needs to be resurrected. I don't know how to bring her back to life. I'm not God." Diane seemed to ignore Selene's question. Just before Selene was about to protest about being ignored, Diane interrupted her yet again.

"As for your question, I know everything my clan does. If you try to lie to me, I'll know the truth. That's why being part of this clan teaches you honesty." Diane explained. Selene nodded.

"I didn't think that you would be so understanding if you ever found out about that night meeting." Selene chuckled. Diane smiled. "I'm kinder than most leaders." She said with a smile of amusement. There was a short awkward silence before Diane told Selene to fetch Andrea for her. Selene nodded and obeyed. She exited the office and told Andrea to go see Diane. Afterwards, she went off to find Celeste.

"Andrea, fetch Vaughn for me. I need to tell him something important…" Diane ordered. Andrea nodded and rushed off to find Vaughn.


	11. The Bad Part of Town

**Chapter 9: The Bad Part of Town**

"Sir, where are you going?" Carl called out to Gabriel.

"I'm just going for a walk." He replied. Before he fully exited the hotel doors, he asked Carl, "How long do you work here?"

"The whole morning. I only get sleep in the afternoon. Why do you want to know?" Carl answered. Gabriel just shrugged in response and walked out the glass hotel doors. How sad it is to work so long. Carl looked to be in no later than his early twenties and he already worked an unnatural shift. Even though Gabriel did his "job" on a random schedule, he pitied the poor hotel worker.

Gabriel strolled down the sidewalk. It was damp from the recent rainfall. He looked at all the store names. There were a couple of restaurants here and there and many accessory and clothing stores. Gabriel decided to buy a second suit since he'd need to wash his current one at some point during the week. He took out the wad of bills that Selene had given him from his jacket pocket and entered one clothing store.

To his luck, the store sold mostly black or gothic clothes. Some garments looked pretty old fashioned with a modern twist to them. Gabriel found that choosing garments of clothing from this store was much easier than the previous store he had visited. He picked out a long coat, another turtleneck, dark jeans and a couple pairs of socks. He found a hat similar to the one that he used to wear and picked that up, too. When he completed his second suit, he went to the cash register and paid for him.

That whole shopping "experience" didn't seem too eventful until an old woman grabbed the sleeve of his coat. She wore an old black and gray dress and wore a very uniquely designed shawl on her shoulders. Her hair was gray… almost white and it was pulled up in a loose bun.

"Return and only be sent back." The old woman croaked mysteriously. Gabriel gave her a quizzical look, but the old lady didn't seem to want to explain. She let go of him and he rushed out of the store.

Contemplating the old woman's words, he reentered the hotel just to put his new clothes in his room. After that, he exited the hotel again without saying a word to Carl. Besides, the young man looked pretty busy with a couple that was checking out.

Gabriel strolled down the streets for a while. The only new purchase that he didn't put into his hotel room was the new hat that he now wore. He noticed that there wasn't any sun since he arrived there. It reminded him so much of the cloudy day that he met Anna… without the bloodthirsty vampires, though. At the thought of Anna, the song she sang echoed in his mind and he felt a pang of sadness within his heart.

'Anna, how will I ever bring you back?' he thought sorrowfully.

Suddenly, he felt his stomach rumble. That's when he realized that he hadn't eaten since his arrival. He was too caught up in the search for Anna and the questions he ached to be answered that he hadn't realized just how hungry he was until now. He found a small inexpensive fast-food diner and entered. There was a major stench of grease, but Gabriel was too hungry to care. He went right up to the counter and was lucky to find that there was no lineup.

"Hello, sir. Would you like me take your order?" the girl at the counter asked. Gabriel nodded and just asked for the most filling sandwich. The girl recommended an extra-large burger with large fries and a Coke.

"Whatever you got. I'll just take that." Gabriel said in a tone that made him sound like a starving mad-man. The girl gave him a queer look before rushing off to get his order. When she returned, he took the tray of food and gave her the exact amount of money needed.

A while later, Gabriel finished his greasy burger and fries. 'What unhealthy food these times give.' He thought even though it was pretty delicious.

Since he was pretty much full and awake, he decided to take a walk to unfamiliar parts of town. He pretty much only knew a couple of streets. For hours he strolled the sidewalks of the Romanian town that he still had no knowledge of its name… not that he even cared to know.

When nightfall came, Gabriel had already seen half of the town. His next destination was a part of town that he heard most people stayed away from. At least, the people with morals and fear stayed away from it. Gabriel had neither, so he obviously wished to venture there.

'Why's it such a bad part of town?' Gabriel asked himself. 'Nothing could be worse than carnivorous vampires hunting you down… or at least, my _job_ in general.'

At first glance in daylight, the bad part of town looked harmless and abandoned. But when nightfall came, the streets were full of juvenile delinquents, prostitutes and Lord knows what else. Gabriel saw all of the night lurkers there. They were demonic in their own ways. But not by looks, he noted. It was by actions.

As he strolled casually down the bad part of town, many women went up to him and offered their "services". Gabriel was disgusted by such actions. What has our world come to? When had all this come… and how? All these questions flooded through his mind as he saw the people live their nightly lives there. The worst part of it all was that the majority of the people there were young. They've only reached the ages of their early twenties and they strut around doing idiotic and stupid things.

Gabriel sighed in disappointment. He also noticed how large the bad part of town was. It took up a fairly large amount of the town's space. Probably because of all the large nightclubs. Gabriel stopped walking and just stared up at the sky. He found the peaceful moon and just looked at it. He saw Anna's face, yet again.

'This is happening too much. I need you with me, Anna.' Gabriel pleaded, still looking at the moon. The moon seemed to have watchful eyes upon him.

"Hey, you. Why don't you come into this club with me and we can…" the prostitute that spoke was cut off by Gabriel.

"Stay away from me. I don't wish to a part of your immoralities and sins." Gabriel shot at her. The woman looked at him unimpressed and said, "Whatever…" Then she hurried to another man not too far behind Gabriel.

Gabriel watched the prostitute coyly convince the man to follow her into the club. The expression Gabriel wore was clearly of disgust when he saw the man let himself be dragged by his tie. Clearly, there was more evil here than in even Dracula's castle. He was getting annoyed by all the club music, shouting people and sinful night lurkers. He began to walk again to finally exit the bad part of town.

AN: I know, this chapter was short and pretty much meaningless, but it's just one of my views of the sinful world we live in. Personally, I think the world is cursed with all this crap.


End file.
